The present technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program. In particular, the present technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program, that are capable of performing screen display in an optimal display mode.
Portable communication terminal apparatuses such as a portable telephone and a portable information terminal have been enhanced in performance and have become multi-functional. With an enhancement in performance of the portable communication terminal apparatuses, the number of functions that can be used in the portable communication terminal apparatuses, for example, so-called one-segment broadcasting, has also been increased. In digital broadcasting services including the one-segment broadcasting and the like, data broadcasting is performed as well as television broadcasting.
In the portable telephones being main targets for the one-segment broadcasting, from the past, display sections for vertically long display predominate. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1C, these portable telephones are suitable for displaying video content (FIG. 1A) and data broadcast content (FIG. 1B) at the same time. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1D, in the case of a display section for horizontally long display, the screen display is too small to view the video content and browse the data broadcast content. In many cases, only the video content (FIG. 1A) is displayed and the data broadcast content (FIG. 1B) is not used.
In recent years, the modes of the display sections of the portable communication terminal apparatuses such as the portable telephone are diversified. For example, there are used one having a display section envisaged to be used for horizontally long display, and one having a higher resolution.
In the case of data broadcasting having a fixed mode to be displayed on a screen, it is not possible to correspond to a screen display state of the display section having the diversified modes, for example, the horizontally long display and display with a VGA resolution, which does not comply with the current situation. Therefore, it is desirable to change a display mode of data broadcast content in accordance with a screen display state of a display section.
Further, a portable information apparatus that changes screen display of a display section by switching video signals depending on various modes is disclosed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-180892).